A Hard Day's Night
by honorarylady
Summary: Based on the song A Hard Day's Night by The Beatles. Nick gets home from work to find an irresistible Ellis. Smut ensues.


Nick just wanted to get the fuck home.

He was the CEO, with a bunch of ass clowns as employees. No one knew how to follow simple instructions. The only way to get anything done right was to do it himself, which was the main reason he never got home until close to ten fucking o'clock. He stays late to do the work that everyone else is too fucking stupid to do. And not getting home until this late meant getting home after Ellis.

Ellis worked as a mechanic at his and Kieth's auto-body shop. Those two hicks got in more trouble together than getting any actual work done. Not that Nick minded of course. Ellis had so much fun acting like a teenager with his buddy that Nick couldn't even pretend to be annoyed at him. If anything, Ellis should be the one annoyed at Nick for always getting home so late. But Ellis never seemed to mind.

Nick was finally in his car. A jet black Audi TTS packing 265 horsepower with all black leather interior. This car was his baby. And he loved driving it, especially at night going down the highway without anyone else around. But all he could think about was how tired he was, how hard he worked, and how all he wanted was to get home and sleep.

If he could actually get home first, just once, he would be able to make Ellis a big dinner with candles and wine and everything. Ellis deserved that. And God knows the hick can't cook worth shit so they usually end up with pizza almost every night.

Nick continued to fantasize about a romantic evening with his mechanic until he was having trouble concentrating on the road in front of him. All he wanted was to take a day off, or a week if he could, and take Ellis on vacation somewhere. The hick would have the best time on an airplane, and they could stay in some fancy hotel and just lay in bed together all day, order room service and feed eachother until their innocent touches turn not so innocent and Nick would reach down to...

Nick shook his head and realized where his thoughts were leading. He focused on getting himself home (alive) and finally turned into his drive way. Ellis' truck was sitting in front of the garage in its usual spot. Nick pulled into the garage and shut off the car. Before going inside he closed the garage door and shut off the lights.

As soon as he got inside the house he took off his jacket and hung it up on the coat rack in between the front door and the the kitchen doorway. He paused and listened for any sign of Ellis in the house.

All of a sudden he heard metal crashing onto the tile floor of the kitchen (which was always a sign of where Ellis was) and he let out an exasperated sigh before he walked into the kitchen, rolling the sleeves of his white dress shirt up to elbows and loosening his tie as he went.

He turned and looked through the kitchen to see the kid standing by the table setting plates and silverware. Nick's eyes widened as he took in the scene.

Ellis was wearing a white button down shirt with the tails tucked into his black slacks. The top two buttons on his shirt were left open, revealing just a little bit of skin. He had taken his stupid hat off so Nick could see his brown curls. The last time Ellis was even remotely this dressed up was when he was forced to go to a dinner party with Nick for work. He had had to wear a tie then though so he had complained the whole night until Nick finally took him home and used the tie for something that kept Ellis from complaining about much of anything for a while.

On the table were two glass plates and matching wine glasses and silverware. In the center of the table was a plate of smelled like chicken fettuccine, Nick's favorite.

Ellis looked up and smiled when he saw Nick standing in the doorway.

"'Ey Nick!" The hick said, still smiling that stupid smile.

"Hey kid," Nick said a little hesitantly, "What's all this?"

"I wanted to do something special for you," Ellis smile never wavered as he stepped around the table and wrapped his arms around the older man's waist and looked up at him.

Nick was just a little stunned by all this. All he ws thinking about on his way home was doing nice things for this hick. Cooking for him and taking care of him and spoiling him. And some other not so nice things that he wanted to do to him.

But now Ellis was the one cooking for Nick? Ellis continued to look into Nick's eyes and smiling like an idiot.

That smile and those green eyes were two of Nick's favorite things in the world.

Nick's eyes went from longing to down right predatory in a few seconds. The way Ellis looked right now, in those clothes with his neck visible and just asking to get kissed and sucked and bitten, his eyes sparkling and his lips were irresistable. But most of all the fact that Ellis was trying to give Nick a romantic evening was enough.

Nick reached his hands up grabbed at the sides of Ellis' head, his fingers tangling into his mess of curls and pulling harshly. The older man slammed his mouth down on the hick's, pulling his lower lip with his teeth and sucking on it. Nick used his entire body to push Ellis backward and against the counter.

Ellis' hands were holding on to Nick's shirt -wrinkling it in his sweaty hands- so tightly his knuckles had gone white. He was breathing loudly through his nose, he would be panting if his mouth weren't being attacked by a pair of hungry lips. Nick's hands were cool against Ellis' flushed face.

Nick took his hands out of out of the younger man's hair so that they could press down the kid's side, making Ellis shiver and the cool pressure. The older man began moving his lips along Ellis' jawline, using his teeth his bite at him gently.

Ellis could finally breathe properly and took the oppurtunity to pant out, "N-Nick, are we gonna eat?"

Nick smirked against the boy's neck and growled out, "Later. I would like to put something else in my mouth right now."

Ellis gasped as he felt Nick' hands grab his ass and lift him off the ground. Nick set Ellis down so he was sitting on the counter and moved so he was standing between the hick's legs. He started grinding his hips into the opening of Ellis' legs and slid his hands up and down the younger man's thighs. Ellis felt Nick's mouth latch onto his neck again, his mouth open wide and his entire tongue licking Ellis' throat and his teeth just barely touching the skin. Ellis lifted his head in order to give Nick more access. The mechanic let his eyes close as he felt his cock throbbing in his pants, which felt way to tight now. He put his fingers in Nick's hair this time and gently began massaging his scalp.

"Nick," Ellis whispered, "Please." He begged for some kind of release from the pressure building up in his groin. It was starting to be too much. If Nick didn't get going soon, he was pretty sure he would come in his pants.

Luckily Nick understood exaclty what he meant and moved his hands all the way up Ellis' thighs and to his belt. He tore the belt open and started pulling his pants off too. Ellis helped and got his shirt open so his torso was visible and he opened Nick's pants while he was at it.

They were both panting heavily at this point and could feel heat tingling in their groins. Ellis face felt hot and he could feel frustrated tears pooling in his eyes. Nick saw and kissed his lips more gently than he had before. He continued kissing and licking softly down Ellis' neck. He got to the hick's chest and paused a moment to lick each of Ellis' nipples. The young man let out a tiny gasp at the wet feeling. Nick huffed out a laugh and kissed Ellis' belly twice before pulling the hick's boxers off and leaving his bare ass on the cold counter top.

Nick leaned down and pressed his lips to the head of Ellis' cock. Ellis let out a groan through gritted teeth and tangled his fingers into Nick's hair again.

That's when Nick stopped being gentle again. He took Ellis' cock into his mouth all at once causing the man to bite down on his lip to keep a scream escaping his mouth. Nick's mouth was the best feeling in the world. It was hot and wet and made his entire body tremble.

Nick left Ellis' cock at once and moved his head so that he could bite the inside of the mechanic's thigh, leaving a bruising mark.

"I want to hear every sound you make fireball," Nick groaned against Ellis' thigh as the boy pulled his hair involuntarily. "I want to hear you scream when I have your cock in my mouth. I want you to scream my name when I make you come."

Ellis let out a strangled moan and Nick sank his mouth down on his cock again. The older man began bobbing his head up and down quickly and let his tongue slide up down Ellis' pulsing member. Nick dug his fingers into Ellis' thigh causing Ellis to let out a sharp gasp which was the only warning Nick got before he felt Ellis' wet come shoot down his sore throat.

"Oh God, Nick!" Ellis let out a shout as he felt the relief of his climax.

Nick stood up and gathered the hick into his arms before lowering both of them to the ground. He settled Ellis between his legs so that the kid's head was leaning on Nick's heaving chest.

They layed there for a while, just enjoying the warmth of the other's body.

"I love you fireball," Nick whispered into Ellis' ear.

The hick let out a sleepy sigh and Nick chuckled before carrying his love off to bed, leaving their dinner forgotten.


End file.
